A work vehicle with a hydraulic system is known to have a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic attenuator coupled fluidly to the pump. The hydraulic attenuator slows the velocity of the hydraulic fluid and attenuates pressure pulsations in the hydraulic fluid from the pump so as to dampen sound that otherwise may be generated. The engine of the work vehicle is mounted to the chassis of the work vehicle to move in vibration relative to the chassis. Vibration of the engine is dampened between the engine and the chassis so as to minimize transfer of vibration from the vibratory power unit to the chassis. The engine is thus “isolated” from the chassis. The hydraulic attenuator is mounted to the vehicle chassis. The pump is mounted to the engine, and can therefore vibrate relative to the chassis. Thus the pump can move in vibration relative to the attenuator. Stated otherwise, the pump is isolated from the attenuator. To account for such relative movement, a flexible hose is connected between the pump outlet and the attenuator inlet.